The primary method for producing neon and similar signs or artwork has not changed for sixty years. First, an artist draws the design for the sign on paper or plastic film. The design so drawn is then placed over a temperature resistant sheet of material. The primary material formerly used was an asbestos paper. With present concerns about the long term toxicity of asbestos, an opaque silicone rubber impregnated fiberglass sheet is now frequently substituted. A sheet of carbon paper is placed between the drawing and the heat resistant material. When the drawing is traced with a stylus the carbon paper transfers the image to the heat resistant material. Glass tubing is then bent by use of a torch to the shape of the pattern on the sheet goods. The bender places the hot tubing on the sheet and bends it to the shape of the pattern left by the carbon paper. Finally the tube is evacuated, filled with a suitable gas at low pressure and electrode fitted. When electricity is applied to the electrodes the gas ionizes and glows in a characteristic color producing the sign.
Several problems have arisen with this method. First, due to safety considerations, asbestos paper, the most suitable material, has become unavailable. The silicone rubberized fiberglass material is expensive and difficult to work with particularly due to smoke formulation on heating and the over suppleness of fabric. In addition, the drawing of the design and its subsequent tracing requires lengthy labor of skilled artisans which greatly increases the cost of the sign. Accordingly, a demand exists for a method of producing signs directly from a drawing without the use of dangerous materials.